


阳光、雏菊、甜奶油/Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealous Hermione Granger, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 赫敏觉得罗恩似乎爱上了别人，于是她向半公开恋爱关系的双胞胎寻求帮助
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	阳光、雏菊、甜奶油/Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《TV in black ＆ white》——lana del rey

-Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.

冬天来了。

当日落的最后一束光射进韦斯莱笑话商店的玻璃橱窗时，乔治就开始准备收拾东西打烊了。现在不过傍晚，提前打烊是不常出现的事儿，更何况临近圣诞节。能够让韦斯莱双胞胎放弃赚钱的好机会的，大概只有对方与其他的韦斯莱们了。因此今天当然是个不同寻常的日子——他的小侄子，比尔与芙蓉的第三个孩子出生的日子，毋庸置疑，这是个值得韦斯莱全家庆祝的日子。提前打烊当然是为了晚上的聚餐，啤酒、香槟、火鸡、酒浸果酱布丁、糖浆饼……“哦吼，今天真是太棒了，我简直是迫不及待见到我们的小侄子了！”弗雷德从楼梯上兴奋地走下来，手上还抱着几个箱子，“可是魔法部的这些订货还没来取，让我送只猫头鹰通知一下他们的采购处吧。”

乔治从弗雷德的手上接过了这些牛皮纸箱，一边嚼着金丝雀蛋奶饼干一边含糊地说：“不行……我觉得为了与魔法部长期的更长久交易，我还是要亲自把这些箱子送去。”他喊了一句“扫帚飞来”后，就走向了门口，“记得把店里收拾干净，再贴张告示说我们这三天不营业。”

“嘿还是让我来送吧，乔吉。”弗雷德突然移形换影出现在乔治面前。乔治被吓了一跳，手上的箱子们正要向前倒去 ，刚好被弗雷德接过了去。

“该死的，这么近都要移形换影，你想身体错位吗？”乔治被弗雷德的突然出现吓得不轻，他抱胸侧靠在刷有棕色油漆的楸木门套旁，撇了撇嘴。

“我相信你会治愈咒的，你怎么可能放任我不管呢？”弗雷德笑着，“让我来送吧，你缺了只耳朵，当然没我能干啦，洞听。”

“好吧，那注意安全。”乔治拉住了弗雷德的胳膊，靠紧了些，脑袋虚贴在弗雷德的灰色西装外套上，乔治又故意用劲捏了捏弗雷德的手腕，温柔的手掌包裹住没什么热意的腕部，传达出一阵一阵如波般荡漾的甜蜜，像是为了强调什么事儿而骚/动着，“还有……”

“我知道，还有换长袍，还有如果碰到赫敏就跟她和罗恩一起回来。”一如既往的默契度，不需要任何解释与语言来概括。

“你这样说得好像我跟妈妈一样啰嗦。”于是乔治嘟囔着，斜靠在门上看着弗雷德跨上了扫帚，朝着自己挥了挥手后“噌”的飞了出去。

乔治转过身开始收拾东西。

好的，让我来点点数。

可食用黑魔标记还剩二十个，迷情药还剩四十三瓶——

“砰”的一声在身后响起，是移形幻影的声音，乔治又被吓了一跳。气急败坏下，他生气地转过身，准备教训一顿弗雷德。但扭过头他却发现是赫敏，乔治抬起胳膊摇了摇手腕，“嗨赫敏，要知道，我以为是弗雷德。”然后转过身继续收拾东西，时不时抬头看赫敏一眼，“你把我吓了一大跳。”

赫敏蓬松的棕色卷发被扎成了马尾梳在脑后，眼下的浅浅黑色写着疲惫，声音里却还是像她平日那样抑扬顿挫，“所以你终于知道当年韦斯莱夫人被你们吓得有多惨了吧。”

“罗恩呢？怎么没一起来？”

赫敏有些迟疑，脚步向房间的其它角落迈开。“我和他……”赫敏在商店里的一把小椅子上放下手包和一大束白色雏菊——象征好运，“我和罗恩闹了点小矛盾，但是不用担心，我们没事儿的！”

“肮脏的小混蛋，这家伙不知道让着女生吗？”乔治咒骂着（罗恩在魔法部打了个大喷嚏）。

赫敏没说话，表情有点难过。乔治知道她最好的女性朋友是金妮，让她生气的家伙的亲生妹妹，这样怎么好主动开口倾诉？

“嘿，不如你来跟我讲讲这个家伙到底干了什么糟糕的事，好让我等会儿回去好好教训他？”乔治在赫敏对面坐下，将一杯南瓜汁推至赫敏面前，苹果与菠萝汁的混合掺上南瓜香料，热气腾腾散发着暖意。乔治咬着巧克力长块糖，笑的温和，摆好了听故事的姿态。

“谢谢，乔治。”赫敏用两只手捧住玻璃杯，好让手变得更暖和，“怎么说呢……我怀疑罗恩喜欢上了别的女孩儿”——乔治露出惊讶的表情，赫敏只好啼笑皆非的耸耸肩，继续说——“你记得拉文德吗？拉文德布朗，罗恩的那个前女友，我以前的舍友，那个被狼人咬了的女孩儿……”

“停停停，我记得她！”乔治做了一个打断的手势。

“OK。”赫敏继续忿忿地说，“我发现，罗恩经常去找她，频率高得有点过分了！好吧，我知道我这样做是有点小女孩心性，如果那是别人就算了，可那是……拉文德那么热情！”

“赫敏，首先对自己有信心一点，你很棒，好吗？”乔治点了点头，表示出充分的肯定，“可不要说我偏心——我觉得罗恩不会做出那些事情，让我想想，他大概喜欢了你十年，不是吗？”

“我没有你那样的自信，乔治，至少你从来都不用担心这些乱七八糟令人心烦的事情。”赫敏的视线放远，看着悄悄凑近乔治背后的弗雷德。乔治顺着赫敏的视线扭过头向后望，对上弗雷德的笑脸。赫敏看到乔治的表情变得温柔起来，眼睛里焕发出天鹅绒般的柔和光芒。

“嘿怎么了？”弗雷德坐在乔治的椅背上，把手搭在乔治的肩膀上，凑近问着。于是乔治便抬起头给他耐心讲着。

赫敏知道，人寻找伴侣是为了找到自己所缺少的那另一半，但他们永远也找不到与自己的钥匙一丝不苟贴合的锁芯，总是会有这样那样的毛病，需要用外力来让它们弥合。但他们俩不是，他们本该就是一个整体，只是天意使然将他们剥离，好让他们互相陪伴对方，依偎取暖。

“要我是你的话，我会好好打他一顿，赫敏。”弗雷德带着开玩笑的语气，叽叽喳喳地说着，“这种家伙就是应该被揍一顿。”

“去你的弗雷德，有你这样劝的吗？”

“事实上，这的确是个泄愤的好点子。”赫敏有些羡慕着他们，“我想知道，你们俩是不是从来都没有吵过架？”

“怎么可能？想想都知道要我忍受这个家伙该有多痛苦。”乔治挑起一边眉毛，火红的头发飞扬，他少见的露出嘲讽的非笑。

“明明是你！整天唠唠叨叨，你这点真是遗传了妈妈！”弗雷德打趣着回讽。

“我觉得这世界上除了我，没人受得了你。”

“这倒是实话。”

两人若无旁人地借拌嘴之由打情骂俏。他们俩永远这样，无忧无虑，自由自在，好像这世界上再没有别的值得担心的事情。他们的世界里只有对方。甚至是拥抱时手臂的弧度、身体的温度、怀抱的深度、两肩的宽度，都是为了对方量身定制。像两块完整的拼图，完美契合，分毫不差。

赫敏咳了一声，“你们俩给我注意点好吗？”

“听到没，闭嘴！”乔治使劲拍了一下弗雷德。

门“嘎吱”一下开了，门缝里可以隐隐约约看见一个红头发的人影。

“我赌十加隆那是罗恩。”弗雷德贴近乔治的耳边，顺势蹭了蹭乔治的头发。

“我赌二十加隆还有哈利和金妮。”乔治一把抓过弗雷德的领口，揉了揉他的脑袋。果不其然，三个人影陆陆续续走了进来。弗雷德低下头，用只有两个人能听见的声音，说道：“欠你的二十加隆，我今晚补上。”

“我一晚上只值二十加隆？”乔治笑着嘟囔，然后侧过头来，看着进来的三个人。

金妮朝赫敏走过来，手里提着个蛋糕，有着甜甜的奶油香气，“赫敏，我听说了，罗恩这家伙真是个讨厌鬼。”赫敏有些惊讶，脸上浮起一阵尴尬而害羞的红晕。

“既然大家都知道了，那我们就坐下来好好谈谈。”弗雷德从乔治的椅背上直起身子，朝罗恩招招手，“赫敏，我很抱歉，但我就是想让我们的小罗尼尴尬一回。”

“这种事情发生的还少了吗？”罗恩瞪了双胞胎一眼，走向小桌子，在赫敏身旁坐下，“嘿，赫敏，我想澄清一下……”

“等一下，到底是什么事？”哈利无情地打断了罗恩的声音。

“闭嘴哈利，等会儿我再跟你说。”金妮狠狠拍了一下哈利，声音里带着不容置疑的命令，“罗恩，继续。”

“好吧，是这样的，赫敏——”罗恩挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，“事实上我只是想给你一个惊喜。拉文德……”——赫敏的嘴角抽动了一下——“其实我只是想给你织一条围巾，所以我去找她学织围巾。”

“织围巾？”

“是的。”

“那围巾呢？”

“在家里，我回去就可以拿给你看！这本来是个惊喜！”

“罗恩，我想你的借口有点蹩脚。”赫敏的眼神分明有几分松懈，“这根本不是惊喜。”

“看来你心目中的惊喜和我们想象中有点不一样——”乔治露出如释重负的表情。

“——我想这变成了一个惊吓。”弗雷德很自然的接上了话，“但再说了，爱情应当是一种充满喜悦的疯狂状态。没有惊吓，哪有疯狂？”

罗恩好不容易才插上一句话，“可是赫敏，我是因为觉得拉文德性格大大咧咧，我与她的来往开诚布公，才不会让你心里有什么不舒服。”

“哦天哪，这些男人们。”金妮看起来着急得快要蹦起来了，“首先，拉文德是你的前女友，你本来就不该跟她有什么来往。其次，你这话说的好像我们女生是多么善妒。”

“嘿，我不是这个意思！我只是想说，赫敏，你这么想当然没什么问题，但是我的的确确就是清白的。”罗恩苍白的脸变得通红，“可是，可是我真的很喜欢你，我甚至想要下辈子都认识你！”罗恩冲上前，拉起赫敏的手，在她的手背上浅浅地亲了一下。

“嗷我的天哪！”弗雷德吹起了哨子，欢呼起来。

“喂，弗雷德！”金妮走上前，敲了敲弗雷德的脑袋，“不如解释解释你跟乔治？”

“我？”弗雷德愣了一下，然后从善如流，“我们这叫做内部消化。你可以问问赫敏，她的父母是医生：双胞胎生出来的孩子是双胞胎的概率很大。如果你不想多出一大堆烦人的侄子侄女，你就好好地忍着。再说了，没有人说巫师必须结婚吧。”

“不如你先劝劝查理？我觉得他可能与某条龙跨种族恋爱了。”乔治蔚蓝的眼睛眨了眨，像波光闪烁的海洋，身上流露出一种坏男孩的魅力，那种永远能轻轻松松把派对上的女孩骗出去的无畏与不羁。

“好了好了，我们是不是该走了，再拖拖拉拉讲话，就要错过饭点了。”哈利开始打圆场。

弗雷德伸出手指，“那边，飞路粉预备。”

“快点，你们先去啊。”乔治招呼着。

壁炉带着灰尘与霉味，像熟悉的旧唱片与胶卷。几个人跳进绿色的炉火中，燃起滚滚热浪。

“走了，乔治！”弗雷德在望着乔治，温柔的眼神干净如洗，像玻璃杯里摇晃着的阳光。壁炉里绿色的火焰照亮了弗雷德的半边脸庞，荧荧的绿色光芒让乔治不禁想起了某个伤痛的过往。

“弗雷迪，陋居见！”

**Author's Note:**

> -We laughed and kept saying "see u soon " ,but inside we both knew we'd never see each other .  
> -我们笑着说再见，却深知再见遥遥无期。（《海上钢琴师》）


End file.
